Me, Myself & Time
by Fairy Forsaken
Summary: When Martha finds teenage orphan, Marina Gould, and adopts her into her and The Doctor's lives, sparks fly between Marina and The Doctor. Martha/10th/OC. Love Triangle
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with the idea of writing a Doctor who fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who or the BBC.**

**Chapter One-**

"Wow, I can't believe it." Martha said as she halted before the tall, thin green house. The words '_Foster's Adoption House_' were printed on a sign behind a tree, behind a high stone wall. The Doctor stopped with her, and looked up at the house.

"What can't you believe?" He asked, studying the house, looking for anything unusual.

"This is where Marina is," She stated. And began to walk up to the door.

"Marina?" The Doctor asked, and then looked up, realising that Martha was a few feet ahead of him. "Martha? We don't have time!" He caught up with her as the door opened, revealing a plump African lady, wearing a patterned dress, and her hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Martha? Is 'hat you Chile?" She asked, opening her large arms and squashing her into a hug.

"Yes Ova it's me." Martha giggled, and Ova released her.

"An' who is 'hat?" Ova asked, inclining her head towards the handsome brunette man in a suit and trench coat.

"He's a friend of mine, we're going…on a road trip." Martha didn't lie, but she didn't give the full truth.

"A friend of Martha, a friend of 'ine!" She opened the door wider, allowing the two to walk in. The interior was cosy, with colours like 'duck egg' blue and white and cream. But there were toys and teddies strewn across the wooden floor. Ova lead them into what The Doctor supposed was the sitting area.

"Tell me ever' thing Chile!" She said and Martha launched into a half true half fake story about her meeting The Doctor, who had introduced himself as John Smith.

"How is Marina? Is she still here?" Martha asked eagerly. Ova's smile disappeared and she pursed her lips.

"Marina got adopted, and then her new parents… They were horrid Chile! They didn't feed her! Called her ugly and horrid names… She forced herself anorexic to please them! She won't eat anything. We've tried big greasy yummy things, and small salads. She won't eat anything Chile! Eventually 'deem Police found the state she's in, and she's back in our care. Her therapist comes in, mind you. Still nothing works Chile! I'm gras'in at straws Chile! She don't come out of 'hat room!" She ranted, throwing her head in her hands, sobbing.

Martha had tears in her eyes, and rubbed Ova's thick back.

"Maybe I should go up? Talk to her?" Ova nodded and grabbed one of the tissues out of the box on the side table.

Martha clasped her shoulder, before inclining her head towards the stairs, The Doctor nodded following the woman up the stairs.

Martha wormed her way through the corridors, before stopping at a pale green door, with a pale blue butterfly painted on it.

The words 'Marina's Room' were decorated with portraits of people and doodle of hearts and stars.

"She was always an artist," Martha answered The Doctor's unanswered question.

"Wow, some of these are good! I like that one!" He pointed to one of a woman, with shaded skin, the light coming from the left, leaving a shadow on her right side of her face.

"Martha…Is that _you_?" He asked, getting his glasses and taking a good look. "So it is!" He chuckled happily.

Martha rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"What?" Came a voice from the other side.

"Marina, do you remember me? Martha-"

The door flew open and there stood a tanned, skinny girl, with limp curly blonde hair, which didn't look like it had been washed. The girl was gorgeous, with a lightly tanned face, with a natural light pink blush, with gray-coloured eyes.

"MARTHA?" The girl, Marina, threw herself into Martha's arms. When they had a moment to hold each other, Martha held the thin weak girl at arms length.

"Wow, you've gotten thin. Ova told me, you know. Marina, you've got to take care of yourself, you're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you other wise!"

Marina nodded, before noticing that there was a _very_ attractive man in a suit stood there, awkwardly putting his weight on his right foot, then his left, and then his right. She may have '_problems_' but her teenage hormones haven't stopped working. Martha saw what Marina was looking at.

"Marina Gould, meet John Smith, we're…best friends" She smiled fondly at the man, and he grinned back.

"Yep!" And then he turned to the teenager, noticing she was just a few centimetres short of Martha. "Ova also told me, and you really need to eat Marina. This isn't good for you. I've seen so many people _die_ because of anorexia." Marina flinched but nodded feebly. The Doctor smiled at her, making her lightly blush and her heart to flutter.

"So, how long are you planning to stay here?" Martha asked the girl, as they all sat on her pale blue double bed, The Doctor making himself at home in the pillows, feet out in front of him, arms folded, glasses still on.

"I don't know really, I mean, I'm 17 now, and there's no way I can get the money to get my own place, and no one wants a _troubled_ child." Her face dropped. But Martha's lit up.

"We can adopt you!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor and Marina said at once, looking at Martha.

"Come on Do- John, we have the money, we can take her on our road trip! Besides, would you rather she stays here? Alone and troubled?" Martha guilt tripped, and Marina, wanting out of the Dump as everyone so fondly calls it, put her puppy face on and looked at John. He shook his head and sighed.

"FINE!"

"Thank you!" Martha kissed his cheek, blushing.

~O-o-O~~O-o-O~~O-o-O~

When all the papers were signed, and all of her stuff was packed and she had said her goodbyes to the other kids, with a sneer from Ella, who was too busy giving The Doctor 'bed eyes' as Marina had called them.

"What are 'bed eyes'?" He asked when they had turned the corner, on their way to the TARDIS, unknown to Marina. Martha giggled at the question and looked at Marina, who for once, had a genuine smile on her face.

"It's when a woman, or man, gives the person of their…sexual interests seductive and…inviting looks, to get them to... have sex" She blushed harder "With them"

Martha burst into laughter when The Doctor grimaced and made an 'err' noise.

"But she was…ERR!" The two girls giggled. Then, they stopped in front of a box. The TARDIS.

"Ah, cool! A blue box!" Marina said, walking around the seemingly small police box.

But when the Doctor got some key's out of his pocket and opened it and went in, Martha following, Marina laughed.

"You live in an old police box?" She asked, but nether the less, followed them in, and gasped.

"What the hell!" She looked around the place in awe. "But it was small! And now it's…" She opened her arms wide, muttering to herself as she wondered around the control panel.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Miss. Marina Gould. This handy little big machine allows me and whoever else accompanies me, to travel through time! The future, the past and the present, but that's boring."

Marina looked at him.

"Prove it." She stated, smirking, whilst folding her arms.

"I will, after we fatten you up. Come on!" He dragged both of them to the kitchen area. Still wary of them both.

He'd come to the conclusion that he could never get close to another girl or woman.

He lose's everyone he loves.

But Marina Alexandra Gould was making it hard for him to keep a distance.

**~O-o-O~**

Chapter one done!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Writing this up whilst watching Doctor Who. Matt Smith is fine! The Doctor and Amy should snog and shag already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Or anything you may recognise, I also make no profit from this. Marina Gould is mine though.**

**Pictures of…everything is on my profile! **

**~0-o~~0-o~~0-o~**

**Chapter Two –**

Marina sighed once again as 'John Smith' tinkered around the kitchen, the cluttered kitchen, with a refrigerator and a bathtub in it. The bathtub was obviously a make-shift sink, because Marina had noted that the sink that was built in didn't work. Instead of water, it poured out little cola pips. Them little hard cola flavoured pip-like things, obviously, they were his favourite sweet.

"What are you making me?" Marina asked for the fifth time. She heard 'John Smith' sigh angrily, and he turned around, his face pale white.

"What's that on your face?" Marina asked, hiding behind her hand, trying not to giggle.

"I was trying you bake you a cake, as Martha cannot cook for the life oh her, but somehow I got flour on my face."

"Here, let me help,"

Whilst making the cake, they made conversation, making themselves more relaxed around each other.

"So, what's your name then? Is it really John Smith?"

"No, that's a cover up for if I need to go undercover or if I need to make someone think I'm human, or to get someone off my tracks,"

"So, what should I call you, other than 'you' or 'man'?" Marina asked, getting more a more comfortable in this man's presence. Marina, underneath the anorexic and the pretty issues, was an amazing teenager. She was cute and sexy when she wanted to be, crazy and down-to-earth all at the same time.

"I call myself 'The Doctor', it's easier. From the planet I come-came from, we weren't really given names. Just…little nicknames I guess,"

"Kinky," The Doctor gave her a pointed look "Sorry, wow, you don't really have a name?"

"Nope, beside's 'The Doctor' has caught on now, no point confusing all the bad and good aliens."

Marina just looked at him. "So, what do you do then?" She asked, whilst breaking some eggs.

"Well, I'm a Time Lord, I'm the last one. My race was killed in a big war," And so, his story was revealed, and The Doctor talked for two hours about all of his adventures in detail, all whilst baking a chocolate cake. Martha, who had been taking a nap, watched the two from the doorway quietly, not noticed. Marina and The Doctor were sat at the dinner table, just, talking. The Doctor gestured wildly with his hands, whilst Marina hung on to his every word.

A beep from the oven seemed to distract them both, as Marina put on a pair of oven gloves and pulled the cake out. It was a mouth watering cake, perfect in every way.

"Wow, it looks good! So, you can draw, you can obviously cook and bake, what _can't _you do?" The Doctor asked looking at Marina, who blushed promptly at the hidden compliment. Marina just shrugged and Martha couldn't help but envy her. Martha had wanted a compliment from him ever since she joined him. A simple 'good job' or 'nice' or even 'brilliant' wasn't good enough for her. Ever since he kissed her on the moon she had felt something, and she was hoping he felt the same.

The two left the cake to cool and Martha returned to her room in the TARDIS, in a worst temperament than before. She was jealous of the friendship between the two already, after only 5 hours of them being in the TARDIS together, but she didn't want to be jealous.

Marina Gould had been through so much already, and Martha didn't want her jealously to cause another hindrance in Marina's life. But Martha could hear their laughing through the walls and it made her feel even worse.

**.~**~.  
**

They set the cake on a rack, and found a big plastic casing to fit over it, to protect it. Like the ones in the window of the bakery, in a glass casing. The stepped back to admire the cake, it seemed to Marina, that all suspicion between them was gone and to on-lookers, they might look like the best of friends.

"A very good job if I do say so myself Miss. Gould," The Doctor said, looking at Marina with a big cat ate the canary grin.

Marina's heart fluttered in her chest, as she took a deep breath in and looked up at him. The TARDIS shook violently, and Marina tumbled back, and then she saw darkness.

**The plot thickens!**

**Let's say…5 reviews until, next update?**

**All my love, my lovely readers!**

**Fairy Forsaken**

**Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five reviews accomplished! So, here is your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and my character – Marina Gould.**

**Enjoy!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 3 – **

**T**he Doctor hated turbulence. He hated them even more when people got hurt. Now, he hates them even more since Marina hit her head on the side of the kitchen counter and blacked out.

He picked himself off the floor, before running over to the unconscious Marina.

"Marina? Marina? Can you hear me?" He asked, getting even more worried by the second as they trickled by.

"MARTHA!" He shouted, before picking up Marina and carefully making his way to Marina's room. Martha, upon hearing his panic filled shout, ran towards his voice, still unsteady on her feet.

She burst into Marina's room, looking from The Doctor, to Marina, non-responsive on top of her lilac bed sheets.

"She hit her head on the counter, when the TARDIS shook. Help?" Martha nodded, before rushing off into her room, where she gathered more pillows and her medical supplies.

"Out of my way," She sighed, shooing The Doctor out of the room.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ **

**M**arina coughed, and opened her eyes a crack, and gazed around the room, before trying to sit up.

"Easy, easy Miss. Gould," She heard a low, husky voice say, lightly putting his rough, calloused hand on her chest and pushing down. Marina's eyes locked with The Doctor's eyes, before taking in his appearance.

His tie was loosened, his shirt un-tucked, and he had light stubble around his jaw bones. He looked like a mess, a hot, hot mess. Marina sighed, before noticing that his hand was still on her chest, over her heart, which was beating out of her rib cage.

"How long was I out?" She asked her voice groggy and low.

"Four days," Was his short reply.

"You're a mess." She commented, and The Doctor laughed, before removing his hand from her chest, albeit awkwardly.

"You don't look too great yourself," He joked, poking her side. She giggled, as this was her most sensitive spot, aside from behind her right ear.

"Hey, I've been hit on the head by your TARDIS, excuse me for not being glamorous," She joked back. They giggled and laughed with each other again, before Martha came in, with some various headache pills.

"How's your head?" She asked, in full doctor mode. Marina felt her head, and winced when she got to a tender lump. Martha saw this, and pulled out some various pills, prescribing ones to her, before coming to the conclusion, she should just relax and make no sudden movements.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**A **week passed since the accident, and when Martha deemed Marina well enough, The Doctor decided to take her on a little adventure.

"Okay, anywhere on the solar system, any place, any time, one condition; it has to be amazing!" Marina laughed at his excitement, before thinking of various places to go.

"How about…. the Henry Moore time period?"

"Henry Moore? The artist?" The Doctor asked to confirm.

"Yes, it would be great to see his artwork!"

"See? See his artwork? How about meeting Henry Moore! You've forgotten, I can do everything! But first, come into my wardrobe, we must get ourselves in the right costumes!" Marina and Martha shrugged, before following the unkempt, skipping man.

Wardrobe, they both found, was an understatement. It was a huge room, with clothing racks, and a small pad on a podium in the middle, just about the size of an iPad. The Doctor strolled up to it, and started to tap various options, all in Galifrain language.

"Henry Moore, we will venture into 1945, where he was looking into family sculptures, so outfits will be needed for mid-1940s…."

Suddenly the rack moved, and three high class outfits appeared. Marina's jaw dropped, as did Martha's. There, in front of them, were two gorgeous outfits,

For Martha, a knee length light blue skirt, paired with matching blouse and jacket. Her shoes were simple white ones. Marina was in a long dress, which was lilac, and had sandal-like shoes on. Marina was wearing a lilac headband, with an orange daisy.

"There you go, go get dressed and I'll meet you in the main room in ….five."

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**M**arina poked around the food on her plate. This food was horrible, but at least Martha and The Doctor could act as if they liked it in front of the waiters. The Doctor was talking about where we might find Henry, whilst smoothly pushing his raw balls of meat (As soon as Marina thought that, she giggled, and everyone looked at her as if she was a loon) on the floor, before kicking them under the table.

Martha on the other hand was chewing them, then slyly spitting them out in her cold, milk-less coffee.

In the end, Marina ended up picking them up and throwing them at the walls, watching with glee as they slid down the wall, leaving a thick trail of a pinkish liquid. The Doctor burst into a loud laugh, before pulling Marina up and pulling her out of the door, Martha quickly following.

Marina and The Doctor laughed as they ran down the street. They stopped in a lit up alleyway. Martha had wondered into a jewellery shop, so they were alone. The light from the jewellery shop was lighting up the alley.

Both of The Doctor's hearts were pounding, he was so close to Marina, the light from the shop showed up all of the contours on her face. She looked gorgeous in the light. There were no words needed. Instinct took over him…

He kissed her. He expected her to push him away, slap him, stamp on his foot, and never speak to him again.

But she didn't.

She kissed him back, deepening the kiss, wrapping her hand around his neck.

A gasp was heard, and the sound of feet walking towards them still didn't stir them. It was when they were forced away from each other, and Marina was slapped, her head swung around by the force.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**So, who slapped her? I can tell you, it's not Martha, because she is only a little bit jealous.**_

_**Okay, so… 10 reviews until next chapter? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I have kept you waiting long enough, readers! Alright, so, I told you that the person wouldn't be Martha, remember!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Doctor Who, the only thing I own is the plot, and the character 'Marina'. **

**Anyway, allons-y! **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 4-**

**T**heir lips were wrenched apart, and Marina's hair was pulled back, just as she felt a cold, icy wind go past her face. They both turned, and there, stood a tall blonde woman, with wild curly hair, which reached the shoulders of her black trench coat.

"You could have got yourselves killed; don't you know that you're supposed to check for monsters before deciding to have a bit of a pop at each other?" The woman smirked, and before anyone could say anything, a deafening screech rang out through the alley way, and Martha quickly attempted to join them, having seen them through the shop window, stopped in shock. The Doctor and Marina, having seen Martha stop in shock, trained their eyes to see where she was looking, and when they saw what had Martha so transfixed, they wished they hadn't looked.

A large, spider like creature, with sharp pincers and a human head, had stuck itself onto the alley wall. The creature's lower body was that of an orange spider, whereas the top half was that of a human male. Venom streamed out of its mouth and down its spidery body. The creature breathed in, and aimed some venom towards The Doctor.

The venom missed by an inch and landed on a cat, which froze into place, very much like an ice age creature that has been encased in ice.

"So that's what the cold wind was." Marina stated, broken out of her stupor. "What should we do?" She continued.

"There's only one thing we can do, and that's save Henry Moore." The woman spoke gravely, as if Henry was all ready dead. The woman tightened the red belt on her black trench coat and broke into a run, the sound of her black boots echoed off the walls. The sound and movement distracted the spider, and it followed her, the light taps of the tips of its legs could be heard faintly, as it screeched once more.

"**Go**! Find somewhere safe! I know how to handle this!" She shouted from the street, and The Doctor and Marina ran into the jewellery shop, slamming the door behind them.

"What was that?" Martha asked, rushing over to see if they were okay.

"That, was a Humanum Araneae, comes from the English 'Human Spider'. They have the ability to freeze potential meals with their venom. As you saw there."

"Anyway to kill it?" Marina asked, pushing her bangs out of her face. The not-really-kiss had been embarrassing, especially knowing a huge spider was watching.

"We have to make it digest its own skin." The woman had returned, her hair more frazzled, the blonde strands poking out at all angles, framing her head like the rays of the sun.

"Sorry, who are you?" Martha inquired, taking note of the chunky high-heels and beautiful jewellery.

"Call me River, River Song. Me and The Doctor know each other." She smiled, casting a look towards The Doctor. But, Marina noted, it didn't look like a smile, more of a smirk, as if she'd won something.

But The Doctor didn't look like he had any recognition of her. He kept muttering her name under his breath, as if testing it out on his lips.

"_Right_." Marina dryly commented. "So, how are we going to do this?"

That had them stumped. Even the all-to-smug River Song couldn't think of anything. All they could think of, collectively, was that they needed to get close enough to get a scrap of skin, and then place the flap inside the next victim. The skin was toxic to all other Humanum Araneae, but it was fine with all other animals and plants.

But who was the next victim?

~0~

**Okay, I realise this is a load of crap, and it has been months and years and decades and stuff, but I'm finally getting back into my writing! Tell me what you think? Give me your ideas, and the best one will get a character named after you! **

**oxox  
Fairy Forsaken**


End file.
